1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication conduit setting managing method which sets a communication conduit for accommodating communication materials including an optical fiber and a cable between a desired starting point and an desired end point, and which accumulates and manages data of this set conduit and various data used for setting the conduit. The invention also relates to a system of the communication conduit setting managing method. The invention also relates to a storing medium storing the communication conduit setting managing program therein, a communication conduit maintenance managing method, a system thereof, and a storing medium storing a communication conduit maintenance managing program therein. The invention also relates to a communication conduit managing system which is connected, through a network, to an optical monitoring system which detects abnormal condition of the optical cable, and which sends abnormality information of the optical cable obtained from the optical monitoring system to a terminal including a cellular phone of a person in charge of maintenance as an alarm mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is extremely important for companies to establish an optical cable network for transmitting a large quantity of information due to an IT revolution, and as liberalization and globalization of communication are progressed, need of construction of optical cable network utilizing a communication conduit (a telephone-tunnel, a conduit, a manhole, a handhole, an information box, an underground multi-purpose duct, a utility pole, a drainpipe, a heat supply pipe, a cable accommodating facilities such as wiring in a building) for accommodating communication materials (an optical fiber cable, metal cable, closure (connection), amplifier and the like) is increased. In order to construct such an optical cable network, it is necessary to utilize a communication conduit buried in a road or to newly bury a communication conduit in a road.
When a communication conduit which has already been buried is to be utilized, it is necessary to survey whether the communication conduit owned by a certain company can be utilized, to request for utilization, and to make a plan for constructing own communication conduit after the response to the request, to design, and to construct. Therefore, an enormous amount of time and operation are required, and the best route for constructing the optical cable network cannot be obtained by the above process.
As described above, the laying down of cable including the optical fiber into a road has a problem that a certain company conventionally excavates a road by its own technique and buried a communication conduit for the company or a group of the company, or the company utilizes the buried communication conduit that is owned by the company. There is no system which can efficiently set a route between a desired starting point and a desired end point by utilizing a communication conduit owned by one such as another company without separately carrying out wasteful excavating operation of a road. The burial and utilization of such a communication conduit is carried out by a certain company such as a telephone company, an electricity-generating company, an railroad company or the like, and there is no system which buries and utilizes the communication conduit according to requirement from a general company.
Further, when a communication conduit which has already been buried is to be utilized, there is a problem that enormous amounts of time and operation are required to survey whether the communication conduit owned by a certain company can be utilized, to request for utilization, and to make a plan for constructing own communication conduit after the response to the request, to design, and to construct.